


Stolen peaches, stolen kisses

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [40]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Summer Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: University student Sergei comes to Spain for a summer job - picking peaches. He meets a boy named Javi there. This time, Sergei wants to bake and as always wants more kisses.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Sergei Voronov
Series: Quarantink 2020 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Stolen peaches, stolen kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Part 42 of quarantine challenge - prompt: cake 
> 
> Continuation of my fics In the shadow of a peach tree (part 33 of quarantine challenge) and Peaches, kisses and tapas (part 35). Now, for easier navigation, I've put them into a separate series because Sergier deserves and also because I love writing this AU.

"I've found out that everyone from the dorm is going on a trip this weekend," Sergei whispered and put his hand on Javi's waist.

"And you are not going?" Javi asked and continued to pick the peaches.

"No, I have a better plan," Sergei winked.

On Saturday afternoon Javi knocked on Sergei's door.

"What's better than discovering Spain?" Javi asked.

"Being with you," Sergei smiled and added playfully: "Alone."   
"We are gonna bake," he announced and took out a few peaches from somewhere.

"Hey, we are not supposed to keep them," Javi said alarmed.

"Figured we can keep a few of them," Sergei grinned.

"Do you even know what to do with it?" Javi asked.

"Of course, a cake," Sergei answered confidently and started leafing through a cookbook.

"Ok, I'll help."

"Was hoping for it," Sergei winked again.

"Milk, flour, eggs, sugar, peaches," Javi was muttering under his breath and preparing the ingredients.

"That's not everything,"

"Really? Your cookbook says we have everything."

"We still need a kiss,"

"You are incredible," Javi laughed.

"My cookbook also says that it takes 40 minutes to bake it.... We can wait here, or go to my room again," Sergei suggested with a wink.


End file.
